All Hail The Heartbreaker
by othretard
Summary: ONESHOT After 3 years of being away from Tree Hill, Brooke Davis is back for one thing only...revenge. Brucas and barely Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Supo mundo guys. or to some telemundo.**

**Alrighty well, this is my first story or oneshot or watever you want to call it. so most of you know me as mandy or amanda the crazy stupid random silly girl. well its just about to get a little more serious UP IN HURRRR**!  
**why you ask? because im bored. Is it good you ask? actually i dont have the slightest clue. looks like your gonna hafta read to find out.**

**enjoy!**

Brooke was in her room in Los Angeles, California sitting on her bed packing. She didn't know why she was packing or where she was going but she had to get out of there, she didn't want to live this life anymore, not like this. Ever since she left Lucas behind in Tree Hill, North Carolina, things changed for her, her attitude, her style and most importantly her life. She was no longer the outgoing, hyper, fun loving Brooke Davis. Brooke was now feistier than ever, she wanted revenge on everyone and anyone, and she couldn't help but Peyton's name pop in her head first. So maybe she was going to make a pit stop in Tree Hill?

Brooke still loved Lucas with all her heart, no matter where her life would take her, her heart would always be with him. No matter how many times she had sex with different guys a week her heart would always be with the guy she first fell in love with, the love her life. Maybe on her pit stop she'd say a little 'hello', I mean she wasn't the rude kind of girl who wouldn't say hello to her ex-lover.

Flashback

Brooke was anxious waiting for Lucas in there dorm. She didn't know how to drop this big bomb on him, she was scared and she couldn't deny it.

"Brooke, babe I'm home…oh and I brought you some Chinese"

Lucas was home.

Brooke walked out into their small kitchen and just stood there looking scared but confident about what she was about to tell him.

"I'm sorry Lucas but I'm leaving"she didn't mean to be so blunt but she just couldn't hold it in any longer. she couldn't help but to let the tears fall. She told herself she would be brave and face the truth but she couldn't do it, so she let the warm moisture from her eyes slide down her cheek.

Lucas was beyond confused but just chuckled slightly until he saw the look on her face and knew she wasn't kidding, but what in the hell was she talking about?

"Brooke?"

"I'm leaving Lucas" she repeated.

"Yea I heard that part but why?" Lucas really felt out of the loop on this one. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"It's what's best for the both of us" it was all she could say. There was a pause for a couple of seconds until Luke whispered.

"But why? I….I mean why now?" he couldn't believe the words where actually coming out of her mouth. She was leaving him? This had to be a nightmare.

"Because Luke…UHH its complicated ok? College isn't for me..or at least this college or…or maybe even this life isn't for me. I just don't know anymore." She paused for a few seconds before she continued "I cant hold you back anymore Lucas. I can't hold myself back anymore." She was now finding herself getting angry but fear was very evident in her voice. She couldn't live this life in Tree Hill anymore, she felt trapped and she didn't want to suffocate but most of all she didn't want to regret decisions she will make in life or regret later in the future. She was sick of asking herself everyday 'What could have been' now to her it was all about what Brooke Davis was capable in life and if losing Lucas, the love of her life, than so be it.

"But Brooke, don't you love me? I mean I love you, isn't that enough? Isn't us enough?..."he desperately needed an explanation, he couldn't let Brooke leave, not now. Lucas needed her hell he couldn't live without her she was his life. But all this nonsense was making him frustrated and it caused him to raise his voice. "Damnit Brooke, what the hell is it huh? Is there someone else? Please Brooke make my day, what the hell is it huh? Please explain to me this sudden change of heart."

"God Lucas you know I love you…" Lucas scoffed but Brooke ignored him and continued "I'll always love you but things change, I've changed and even if there was someone else, it wouldn't be any different from when you went behind my back and cheated on me with my bestfriend. Did a little spark just go off in that head of yours Lucas?" But once those words came out of her mouth she regretted them instantly. How could she bring that up after all these years? But it didn't matter anymore she was leaving, for the better.

"What the fuck Brooke? I thought we were passed all that peyton crap! Do you still think I have feelings for her?" Pissed was now what Lucas was scratch that he was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe she still held that against him.

Brooke was getting annoyed now. "What is this 21 questions?" Lucas rolled his eyes at this silly comment, leave it to Brooke to put in her two cent sarcasm. But Lucas couldn't help and feel like he should be the one to just let it go and let her be, after all he did lover her and he was willing to die for her if she needed it.

He took two steps forward and cupped her face and wiped the tears with his rough thumb and whispers "No Brooke, I just want answers"

She so badly wanted to kiss him but she had to hold her ground so she pulled away picked up her baggage turned around, when she got closer to the door she turned her head to the side and said "I'm sorry Lucas but I don't have any, just know that I love you."

"I love you to pretty girl" but she didn't get the chance to hear him. She was gone.

End Flashback

That memory always haunted her, she knew leaving him was what was good for Lucas but for her, she should have never left Lucas, he was her home. But now staring at a Wedding invitation to 'Lucas and Peyton's' wedding, she truly wanted revenge not on Lucas but on Peyton.

Flashback

"B. Davis you can't leave. What about Lucas" Peyton couldn't believe she was leaving after all this time, of course she still had feelings for Lucas but she never acted on them because of Brooke but since she was leaving maybe things would change.

"What about him? Look Peyt, I love Lucas with all my heart but he can't do what he loves if I'm still here."

"OK Brooke, you do what you have to do, I promise I'll look after him" if only Brooke knew the half of it.

"Bye" whispered Brooke and waved.

"Later Brooke" she waved and closed her door.

End Flashback

"Flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina boarding in 5 minutes" roared the intercom.

This was it Brooke thought. Time to crash a wedding.

6 hours later Brooke arrived in Tree Hill and went to go retrieve her luggage and made sure she called for a taxi to come pick her up at 4:00 sharp after all the wedding did start at 6:30 and if she wanted her plan to work out smooth then she was going to have to show up a little bit earlier.

4:00 arrived and there was the short tiny Indian man ready to take Brooke to her destination. "Where to lovely lady" said the little short tiny Indian man in his accent. "Ummm…."Brooke looked down at the wedding invite for the chapel and said "Tree Hill Chapel" she shouldve just guessed that was it. "Alrighty, we will be there in a short while" the little short tiny Indian man gave her a smile which technically wasn't a smile since well he had 3 of his front teeth gone, Brooke just gave him a tight smile back.

4:15 the short tiny Indian man dropped Brooke off and left her with a small piece of advice. "Now don't get yourself in trouble young lady, your to pretty for dat" Brooke gave off a mischievous smile and said "I promise I won't get in to too much trouble." And with that the short tiny Indian man drove off listening to music that Brooke had never heard of.

4:45 Brooke was going around the chapel trying to look for the Groom but at the same time ducking and covering from everyone else especially the bride. 'Stupid Bride' Brooke thought to herself. 10 minutes later of dodging old people and Haley, Nathan and Peyton, Brooke finally found herself in front of the door that said 'Grooms Quarters', she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it, but then she thought about how much she loved Lucas and if he did this it would be the biggest mistake of his life and then her mind drifted off to Peyton and how she was a Double time back stabbing bitch and entered quickly.

There was no one in there, so she decided to roam around for a little while. She found Lucas's Tux and smelled it to get his scent, while doing so she heard a paper crackling noise so she reached into the pocket and found a picture of her and Lucas sitting together with her hand over his mouth while he was laughing at something she said.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday"

She was caught. She turned around slowly and caught his confused look and smiled briefly.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey to you to" Lucas didn't know what this was all about, he knew he should be mad at her but just seeing her there looking beautiful as she did he couldn't help but have his breath caught in his throat. He didn't care anymore, she was there and that made things better for him.

Brooke walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Broody you shouldn't be looking at me like that, especially when your getting married to my bestfriend" she said in a husky voice.

Reality now hit Lucas and he stepped away from her. He coughed awkwardly "umm Brooke what are you doing here."

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, that's not how your supposed to talk to the one you love right? Ohh wait you don't love me anymore, you love Peyton."

"Brooke…I"

"Don't worry about it Lucas I'm over it." But she knew she was lying to herself.

"No your not. Your devastated that I'm marrying Peyton, well guess what you left me remember." He had no clue why he was getting so heated but that's just how it was.

"We haven't talked in almost 3 years so you know nothing about me."

"I know you still Love me and I know I still love you" He took a few steps toward her and said huskily "but I'm marrying your bestfriend and its killing you, and I would appreciate if you would leave" he really didn't want her to leave but he didn't want someone coming in and seeing the two of them, who knows what kind of impression they might get.

Brooke took this as her opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, at first he wasn't so sure, but he couldn't resist Brooke so he grabbed her back and pushed her further into him. 2 minutes later they were still wrapped up in each other and starting to take of clothing, one by one. First shirts, they were about to get started on the rest of there clothing when Peyton walked in with her hands over her eyes.

"Lucas, I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I just wanted to let you know how happy I am right now and I am covering my eyes because its bad luck if we were to look at each other" before Lucas could say anything Brooke spoke.

"A little too late for that dontcha think goldielocks?" she had on the biggest evil grin and Lucas just looked shocked.

"What the hell? Brooke? Lucas? Why is your shirt off? WHA? OH MY GOD!" Peyton knew exactly well what had just gone on between the two.

Brooke leaned up and gave Lucas one last kiss and walked passed Peyton and turned around and said "Paybacks a Bitch huh P. Sawyer?" and just like that she was gone again for the second time in 3 years.


	2. Authors Note

Hello again.

Alright so let me clear up some things first.

Im sorry to disappoint but there will not be anymore chapters..it was just a little oneshot I put together.

Im glad you guys liked the story..i was a little iffy on it lol.

I will be doing another story and it wont be a oneshot so look out for that one.

Thanks guys again appreciate all the reviews! Ohh and Dayz I love the pretty girl part to lol. Oh and I wanted to give a shout out to my first reviewer….ME lol. Nah really guys I loved the reviews…I actually thought it was gonna suck. But no. alrighty wells im off to la la land. Toodles


End file.
